Sequel to If Only You Knew
by shane.mc
Summary: standard disclaimers apply. sequel.
1. Frustrations

It has been days since she returned to the real world and Soi Fong had not contacted her even once. _Is she still mad at me? I did give her an answer didn't I? I think I did, at least an answer of sorts. After a hundred years, that much I owe her. Putting her through all that pain. God alone knows how she manages to cope with it. Argh!! _

"Yoruichi-san~ you're pacing again. You'll soon wear the wood out if you keep at this pace. What is wrong?" Kisuke looked at his old friend, concerned.

"Nothing, Kisuke. It's just something silly."

"Ara…but it is important enough to keep you up all night almost every night since you came back. Did something happen in Soul Society?"

"Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies Kisuke. Now stop meddling and find out what is going on with the hollows these past few days. They are not appearing and I'm not getting enough exercise."

"Righto~" though his tone was jovial and as flippant as usual, she knew she was worrying him with the way she is behaving. Yet, she can't help herself. There are a thousand and one things running through her head and nothing she does could clear it. She tried everything. Pacing, hollow killing spree, drinking spree… nothing worked. Drinking – now that is thanks to her innate high tolerance for alcohol and all those years of drinking matches with Kuukaku have resulted in an incredibly high tolerance for alcohol, plus she really cannot keep finishing off Kisuke's liquor (she drank half his shop and was still sober). Hollow killing – there isn't enough to go around. Besides, Ichigo and company keeps beating him to the punch each time a hollow appear. _Seems like he too is bored,_ _must be due to the fact that Rukia is in Soul Society to recuperate. _Pacing – look what that got her. _I really cannot keep doing stuff like that. I know! I will drop by and visit her! Or something like that? No! She will have me killed. More like try her very best to kill me and killing herself in the process. Okay, Yoruichi, shoot down your own ideas won't help very much you know. __Right, like you are one to talk. If you're that smart you can come up with one yourself. __OH MY GOD. What. Am. I. Doing?! I am arguing with myself! __Precisely.__ Shut up. Argh! Look at what you have done to me Soi Fong…_

-Meanwhile-

It has been days since Yoruichi left and Soi Fong could not get anything done since. On the surface it looked as though everything with the petite captain is normal. She kicked Oomadea's ass everyday like she always does. Put on her if-you-so-much-as-piss-me-off-slightly-I'll-kill-you face and walk around Seireitei. Yell at her troops for being incompetent. Do her paperwork. Scream at Oomadea for leaving crumbs all over the place. Kick his ass more. Train. Train. Train. And train. That is just the surface. It is what goes on underneath that no one could see, unless of course they are very close to her and know her very well. Seeing how Yoruichi is the only that has ever manage to get past those huge walls she built around herself, it is safe to say that no one, save for herself, knows if there is something going on in her head. She threw herself into work. It had provided a good distraction before. And when all else fail, she train. Long and hard. But this time around. Everything. EVERYTHING failed. Even training. She can't even perform the simplest of moves and not be reminded of Yoruichi.

_Yoruichi-sama… should I visit her? Maybe I could write to her. But what do I say? What if the messenger opens it up and read it? Nah…I don't think they dare to. Besides, there is a way to seal it so that only Yoruichi-sama is able to open it. She taught me that herself. Right! That's it. I shall write her a letter. __And what are you going to put in there genius? Oh Yoruichi-sama, it's okay that you have abandon me a hundred years ago, broke my heart into pieces and trampled on it. Please feel free to do so anytime soon? __Shut up. Obviously not that. Gah! I don't know what to write. I don't even know how to begin. Forget it. I shall just stick with training. Yoruichi-sama will contact me in time. I shall not go crawling back to her this time. __You will and you know it, you little liar. __Shut up. Can't you just stay away and leave me alone. __I am you and you are me, genius. I'm called your conscience for a reason. You are supposed to listen to me. I'm like wise and you're like not. __Shut up. If you're so wise, why don't you tell me what to do with the whole Yoruichi-sama business? __……__ see, if you have nothing constructive to say, then shut up. OH MY GOD. WHAT. AM. I. DOING?! __Arguing and talking to yourself as though you are two different person?__ Shut up smartass. Argh! Why do you always do this to me Yoruichi-sama, even when you're not around, you still manage to torture me. I want to see you but I don't? Ugh! I don't even make sense to myself now…_

With that, Soi Fong flashed off to her personal training grounds to work on her shunko.

* * *

AN: Mina-san, I'm back! Gomen ne! I know I've said that this will be out latest end of jan and here we are in the middle of Feb. I couldn't really remember where I left off from my previous story (school is slowly killing me and I'm only a freshman!) and I don't have time to re-read what I wrote. I hope this doesn't contradict the original story. Let me know if it does. Once school term is over, I will have plenty of time to continue writing and re-watching. With regards to the notice on my profile, serveral things have been going on and stuff just kills off all my time. For those who stumbled upon this story, please read the original story simply 'cause I don't have the time and I'm too lazy to write up an entire summary. Okayy. This has got to be the longest AN ever. Anw, I hope you guys like this new chapter of the sequel and feel free to pm me if you have any ideas as to where the story should be headed. And a title! My brain is on strike this days and I can't come up with one.

Cheers.

p.s. The underline italics represents Yoruichi's conscience. It works like the angel and devil. Hope you all won't get confused.


	2. Forgiveness

----14th February----

_I hate this day!! God!!! What is wrong with the entire world?! Roses, chocolates, hugs, kisses…ugh!!! Everywhere is jammed pack with people. Gah! Soi Fong…when are you going to start talking to me? Are you waiting for me to contact you first? How am I to know that you're not going to throw me out of the room like you did the last round? Though I don't mind, seeing that it would me you having to physically put your hands on me…__there is always kido you know..__Shut up. If you don't speak, no one would take you for a mute. Ugh! Maybe things in Soul Soicety would be different. I should pay Kukakuu a visit and finish up her sake, since Kisuke had barred me from his stash._

"Oi Kisuke! Get the senkei gate ready, I'm going to Soul Society!"

"Ara, Yoruichi-san~ why are you going there at this time on this particular day? is it because you want to…"

CRASH!!

"I just wanted to visit Kukakuu, finish up her sake and get the hell away from all this lovey-dovey shit that is making me puke. Now, anymore questions?"

"Eto…no more~" said Kisuke as he peered out from under his hat, still struggling to get up as his butt was stuck in the wall of his shop.

"Ano…could you help me out? I'm kinda stuck and I can't get the gate ready if I'm stuck you see~"

Gripping his hand and giving it a hard jerk, Yoruichi yanked him out of the hole, literally.

--One hour later—

"So Yoruichi, tell me what's the really reason you're here...And please don't feed me the bullshit of you're my friend and friends should keep in touch/visit each other...I don't buy that shit. it didn't stop you from disappearing for a hundred years without contact. I bet you are here to visit someone."

"I came here to get away from that lovey-dovey shit that is in the real world only to find that here is just as bad. I mean, seriously, what's up with this day that sends everyone in this ass of a mood?! And I'm not here to see anyone, but to finish up your supply of sake. So now, just shut up and try to out-drink me."

Thus, a drinking contest ensued.

"You know, I heard she had it bad for you. Like real bad. She seems to be more impatient after you left the second time. Did you screw with her again? And there was once, when I was taking a walk in the middle of the night, I overheard her mumbling your name in her sleep, asking when you will be back and saying that she forgives you and stuff like that" slurred a very drunk Kukakuu.

_That bitch…what the hell is she doing taking a walk at the headquarters of the second division. She could have died, get killed by the Omitsukido or something like that. _Yoruichi looked at her friend fondly. _She obviously cares enough to take a walk in the middle of the night. But who on earth will be stupid enough to believe that she took a walk and end up outside the bedroom of the captain of the second division? _The face of the vice captain came to her mind. _Oh yeah! The fat guy that's vice captain. What's his name again? That rich and fat little shit…Gah! Forget it. But I know he'd buy Kukakuu's story of going for a walk. Though my little bee will have his head for breakfast for believing such a ridiculously stupid excuse. Maybe I should go pay her a visit…_

She flash stepped her way to Soi Fong's office and found her protégé buried under a mountain of paperwork, filling out the reports meticulously. The scene brought back memories of the past. Only that time, she was wearing the captain's haori and sprawling on the sofa drinking sake while Soi Fong sat at the very same desk doing her paperwork. _She kept everything the way it was. This really brings back memories. _

_Damn paperwork. If it wasn't because today is Valentine's Day and the entire world is draped in pink and hearts and roses and all that shit, I would have been out training and not sitting here doing paperwork. _

Soi Fong snapped out of her paperwork doing frenzy when she felt someone staring at her. It seems to be happening for quite some time already.

_Is someone staring at me while I work?! Who the hell is so damn free and itching for a beating? Nevermind, I'm itching to hit something too. Stupid paperwork, if it wasn't for trying to drown out the pink-ness and all, I would have been more alert. Still. That's not an excuse. _

She looked up to find herself drowning in a pair of topaz eyes. The very eyes she longed to see, the longing was made worse by this very day.

"Yoruichi-saaama" she squeaked out, reverting back to her ancient habit of stuttering.

"Shh…don't say anything" said Yoruichi, placing her index finger on Soi Fong's lips.

_Her lips are so soft. I can't remember when the last time I kissed them was. Maybe it's time to revisit them. __You know, she was just about to come around and tell you that she forgives you and now you're trying to screw up before she can tell you that? What are you? A genius?!__ True. But Kukakuu did say that she said she forgave me. __But did you hear it for yourself, from her? You don't want her throwing you out again would you?_

Yoruichi hesitated, unconsciously rubbing Soi Fong's lips with her thumb. The pleasure was too much for Soi Fong to handle and she gave in to the temptation. She knew deep down that she has always loved her mentor and it increases with each day, even during the hundred years of separation which she used the ever growing love and tried to convert it into hate.

She parted her lips and flicked out her tongue, shocking Yoruichi in the process. Yoruichi looked at her puzzled, as though what had just happen was a dream.

_Now I'm dreaming that she just licked my thumb. Wait! My thumb?! When did I change it to my thumb?! Okay, now I'm going mad. To kiss or not to kiss?_

Sensing Yoruichi's hesitation, Soi Fong closed the gap and captured Yoruichi's lips in the softest kiss Yoruichi had ever gotten in the entire (long) life. It was as though history was repeating itself. Soi Fong pulled away and watched as a dazed/ dreamy look appeared on Yoruichi's face.

_She kissed me right? She just kissed me. Oh My God. She just kissed me! Does that mean she isn't mad at me anymore?_

Soi Fong leaned in again and places a chaste kiss on Yoruichi's lips only to find herself in the middle of a battle for domination which Yoruichi won.

"So I take it that you're not mad at me any longer?" Yoruichi asked, her voice coming out husky.

Soi Fong felt a shiver run up and down her spine at the sound of her mentor's voice.

"No. I'm not mad at you any longer. That's what I wanted to tell you before you leave. I know you have your reasons and I don't blame you for leaving anymore."

"Soi…"

Soi Fong looked into Yoruichi's eyes to see desire, tenderness and above all, love.

"Leave this here and follow me. I'm sure your vice captain can handle it. If he can't, I'm sure you can kick him into doing them and doing them, right?" she smiled.

Soi Fong nodded. _Any time spent with Yoruichi-sama is worth way more than clearing paperwork or training,_ she thought as she flash stepped after her mentor.

* * *

AN: Hey! School is insane recently but I'm now on my one week break (which frankly isn't a break cuz I have to go back to school earlier than I do on normal days and more days than term time! I mean, seriously, what's up with the school!). Plus, a certain someone is playing hot and cold games with me which I don't know what to do. So I figured, might as well write a new chapter. Viola! Anw, this might just be the end of the sequel, seeing that they made up and all that. I might continue, depends on when my muse moves back or you people wants me to go on writing. On a side note, is driving me crazy!! I tried to enter my account to upload oh-so-many times and there is forever a technical glitch! Gah! Anw, that aside, please read and review and just enjoy the story. =)


	3. Future

---Later that night---

Yoruichi and Soi Fong cuddled in Soi Fong's bed (no, they did not have sex!). It had been a long day for the both of them. Things have finally worked out but Yoruichi is still plagued by the fact that she hasn't told Soi Fong why she left. _I really should tell her now. It's best to say, even if she did say that she doesn't mind. This time. This time things will be different. I'm not going to repeat all the stupid things I did, I'll make it right this time. __Oooo…someone grew a brain, or noticed that she has one and decided to use it. __shut up. Why are you always putting me down? __It's my job darling…if I don't do it properly, you'll hurt the one we love again. __No, I won't. This time is going to be different; I'll make sure of it. _

"Yoruichi-sama" Soi Fong called softly. Seeing that there was no reply, she nudged her mentor. That snapped Yoruichi out of her debate with her conscience.

"Huh?"

"Is something wrong Yoruichi-sama?"

"No…I mean, yes. First off, no more Yoruichi-sama. Just Yoruichi. I'll have to punish you each time I hear you say that, you know" said Yoruichi suggestively.

"Demo, Yoruichi-sama…"

"Nah uh…what did I just say?"

"Not to call you Yoruichi-sama"

"And now you're about to be punished" said Yoruichi, licking her lips before lowering them in a kiss while her hands drifted to Soi Fong's midriff and began tickling the girl senseless.

"HAHAHAHAHAH…stop it! It tickles!!"

"Oooo! How about here?!" asked Yoruichi as she ran one finger up and down the sole of Soi Fong's foot, causing her protégé to scream with laughter.

"Still as ticklish as ever. I can't believe no one found out. Now tell me, what did I say?" she stopped to allow Soi Fong to catch her breath before answering her.

"Not to call you, Yoruichi-sa…AhH!!!!"

Soi Fong was cut short as Yoruichi resumed her assault.

"I mean!! To call you Yoruichi!! AHH!!" Soi Fong screamed as she squirmed about in bed trying to avoid Yoruichi's long fingers.

_To think I once loved her long elegant fingers. Okay, I still love them but just not this instance._

"Good. See, isn't this method effective?" asked Yoruichi, feeling ridiculously proud of herself.

"Yes, yes. It is."

"Now you're just humoring me" pouted Yoruichi.

"Aww. Come on. Don't pout. Tell me, Yo-rui-chi. What can I do to make it better?" said Soi Fong with extra emphasis on her mentor's name.

Upon hearing her name, just her name without honorifics roll off Soi Fong's tongue was more than enough to shock Yoruichi. _She finally did it. Did she just said 'Aww'?! This playfully side of her…I haven't seen this in a long time…God, I missed it. _

"Erm…"

"Looks like someone is speechless"

"Am not! You can…kiss it better or maybe you can…" Yoruichi bent and whispered something into Soi Fong's ear which made the younger of the two blush from head to toe. The extra lick to her ear which Yoruichi threw in serves to turn her face to a darker shade of red.

"You know, to think I once thought that you're in love with Kisuke…I was so blind then. I can't believe that you thought I and he was a couple and I left to be with him as he was exiled. He is my best friend and I only know he has feelings for me fifty years after we left Soul Society and he had to tell me himself just to make sure I know. I left because he is my best friend and best friends don't leave each other in a bind and not do anything about it. I know what I was going to give up. I thought I knew, until that night."

Soi Fong knew exactly which night it was. The night of their first kiss.

"I wanted to say goodbye to you, subtly or something like that. I never plan on kissing you. I never wanted you to get hurt. But I couldn't help myself. When I saw the cherry blossoms flying, holding you in my arms, lying on your lap. I gave in and kissed you. "

"Then why don't you take me with you? I thought I had died when I couldn't find you the next morning. Every day I wake up hoping that it is the day you return. I thought it was because of the kiss. I thought you hated me and couldn't stand the sight of me so you left."

"What?!!! No way!! I love you too much to take you with me even though it pains me so much to leave you. But leaving you here was better for you. Look at you now, ni ban tai taichou-chan~ you have grown my little bee. I knew you have great potential and I don't want to be the one to take it all away from you." Profound sadness was evident on Yoruichi's features.

"Yoruichi…" Soi Fong lean in and planted a kiss on Yoruichi's forehead. _It was as hard on her as it was for me. To think I only thought about myself the last hundred years. _

"All's good now, we're together and it's a new start. The past will only make us stronger." _It's weird. She is usually the one comforting me, and now it's the other way round. Leaving me must have done more damaged to her than it did to me. _"Let's go and sleep and everything will be better. I'm not mad at you anymore. In fact, I love you more every day."

"Really? You are really not mad anymore?" asked Yoruichi, the need to verify the fact again was overwhelming her.

"Yes. Now sleep. Oyasuminasai" she said, giving Yoruichi a chaste kiss on the lips before turning out the lights.

_She has forgiven me. For real. And she loves me more with each day. I really don't deserve her. __Shut up. What's with this?! Where is that cocky and supremely self-confident Yoruichi? __Dead? __Look, she loves you and only you. now stop being emotional and get a grip! Don't do anything as incredibly retarded as leaving her in the middle of the night because you don't deserve her. If you do that, then you really don't deserve her. Cherish her, don't repeat the same thing again and love her the way she deserve to be loved. She is right. This whole thing will only make the two of you stronger as a couple if you can look past this and stop beating yourself up for it. Get it? __Wow! I thought you don't do supportive? __Shut up. Like I said. It's my job. __Now you really put my life into perspective for me. Thanks. __Whatever. _

With that, Yoruichi set her mind at ease and fell asleep. Little did they know, things are going to change drastically around them and nothing could prepare them for it.

* * *

AN: This is the last chapter for the sequel. I know it's not as long as any of you have expected and sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger. Or at least I hope I managed to make it sound like a cliffhanger. There will be a spin-off titled The Secrets We Keep and I'm in the middle fo the first chapter. Meanwhile, read, review and enjoy. Cheers!

I want to thank D for giving me the title! It inspired me to write the spin-off which I hope won't fall short of your expectations.

To all those who reviewed both chapters and this, domo arigatou! The reivews keep me writing and inspires me to continue. =)


End file.
